Scream 5: Small Town Secrets
by ImTheCatwomanToHisBatman
Summary: {full summary inside, oc x charlie , sidney } For 5 years Charlie Walker's been trying to regain control of his life, and his own sanity. He meets a 20 year old named Starla who seems to have just as much secrecy surrounding her past as he does for that n
1. FULL SUMMARYDISCLAIMERS

{ AUTHORS NOTES }

I don't own the Scream franchise. Nor do I own Charlie Walker. I only own my original character, and the plot for this story.

This is meant to be a romantic type thing, but heed this warning.. This is NOT by any means a conventional relationship. You have to stop and think, he might have done some pretty fucked up shit at the end of Scre4m, and yes, that would have an effect on one's psyche.

If you don't like sex and swearing, brutal descriptions of graphic gore and violence then this story might not be a suggested read.

{ NEED TO KNOW IMPORTANT FACTS }

Okay, so I have left the original ending largely intact for this. There are some changes, but they're kind of a surprise, so they'll come out later on in the story.

My original character was sort of an "unseen/unknown" less important character in Scre4m.. But she's got a connection to Sydney, that'll come out in the story later on as well. She doesn't even know the connection herself.. But _**someone **_does.

OC X Charlie pairing, because unfortunately, Kirby didn't quite make it out this time. Who actually killed her remains a mystery.

In this story, I'm sort of playing Charlie as having PTSD and amnesia triggered by what he thinks/or has done. So if he seems OOC, that's why. Oh and Jill didn't get the chance to stab him because something kept him from going upstairs, revealing himself. Just read, trust me, you'll sort of get it fairly quickly.

There will be sex and eventually blood and gore, because this is a horror fic. It'll most likely reach an M rating early in.

THIS IS A SCREAM 5 ATTEMPT WITH A DIFFERENT AND SURPRISING TWIST… IT'S SORT OF A REMAKE OF THE ONE I HAD POSTED THAT I PERSONALLY THOUGHT SUCKED.

IF ANYONE LIKES THIS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SAY SO? I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR A REALLY, REALLY LONG TIME, BECAUSE I HAVEN'T REALLY EVER SEEN IT DONE LIKE THIS.

{ SUMMARY }

The night of the massacre was the night several Woodsboro teens lives changed forever. A few died and when it was all done, the local police found Charlie Walker wandering around the house wearing a bloodstained t shirt, muttering to himself incoherently.

He kept asking them if Kirby were dead, and what'd happened. It seemed like he'd had a complete break with reality, and the police did the only thing they could think to do, honestly.. They put him in an asylum in the next town.

Noone ever considers him to have been one of the 'killers' but was he? Or did someone just make him think he was? Had the guilt of what he'd done driven him completely insane in one night or..

5 years passed, and it's 2013 now. He's come a long way with his progress.. A long enough way that the doctors at Brighton Hills feel that it's safe to let him out. Noone thinks he was a murderer the first time, so he tries to pick up the pieces of his life, and starts college where he meets Starla, a 20 year old who was an 8th grader all those years ago and had a bit of a "crush" on him and her own odd past.

Starla Gannon was only in the 8th grade when the night of the massacre went down, but she remembers it almost as if it happened a day ago, due to it being all over the news. When she crosses paths with Charlie Walker on the campus at Woodsboro Junior College, her little crush and infatuation with him begins again.

This time, however, she's on her own sort of quest to find out the truth.. She's recently come across evidence that her real mother might still be alive. But someone seems as determined as she is to find out the truth, to keep it hidden from her.

With so many secrets, and a new threat lurking on the horizon, can these two figure it all out in time to save themselves, and keep something much worse than last time from happening?


	2. PROLOGUE: SLEEPY LITTLE TOWN

{ PROLOGUE: SLEEPY LITTLE TOWN }

_When the lights come on in a sleepy little town_  
_There ain't no secrets when the truth comes out_  
_And everybody knows cause the word gets around_  
_When the lights come on in a sleepy little town_

_-Sleepy Little Town, JT Hodges_

Just like every other small town in America, Woodsboro's got it's share of secrets. But the one thing it is infamous for, the one thing everyone knows about the town is that almost 18 years ago, a series of events started on the night of Maureen Prescott's death that would forever change the scope of their sleepy little town.

Since then, noone's actually felt completely safe in the town of Woodsboro. In 2009, a pair of teenagers decided to redo the series of events that made their town and Sidney Prescott famous. The events of that night are still largely unknown, but it is rumored that Jill Roberts was not the only one behind the grisly murders that took place for one solid week prior, and got completely out of control, resulting in her own death at the hands of her cousin Sidney Prescott that same night.

Five years have passed and the sole survivor, Charlie Walker has finally been deemed sane enough to return to 'normal society'. But so much about that night is still locked away inside of his mind, and he's been having two distinctly conflicting sets of memories lately.

When the first body turns up, he fears the worst and is prepared to turn himself in when he receives a mysterious phone call telling him that only he knows the truth, but if he doesn't figure out in time, not only will he die, but so will many others, all having a connection to the original survivor Sidney Prescott in some way.

Starla is a 20 year old college student who's spent over half her own life trying to reconnect with a mother who gave her up for adoption. When she reconnects with her old crush, Charlie, and he finally starts to notice her, she tries her best to help him sort out the mess in his own mind of that night, and in the process, might uncover the answer to her own question.

But the clock is ticking and the tie that binds these two now, might not be enough to save either of them nor Sidney Prescott from what lies ahead of them both.


End file.
